Emergenza Ochi!
by Nephelee
Summary: My view of the Greco-Italian war. N.Italy-Greece. Germany might be added later. Rated T just in case...


**Hello everyone. This is the first story I've ever written. Expect mistakes (in grammar and dictation), OOC and failed narration. This story was inspired by the greco-italian battles during ww2.**  
><strong>By the way, I don't own Hetalia or the characters used in this fanfic (but you probably know that already)<strong>

* * *

><p>Emergenza (Ochi)<p>

Italy was marching down the path that his boss indicated. It was a small mountainous dirt road. The sea was also visible in the horizon and the view was absolutely stunning. He continued downhill, next to a small stream. Every frame of his sight looked like a potential painting.

"Veee... If only I had my sketchbook."

He kept on walking and admiring the landscape, until he reached him. He was sleeping right in the middle of the dirt road, lying on an iron cross on his back, facing the sky. Veneziano stooped over him. He looked so peaceful in his deep sleep. He noticed his eyelashes fluttering, probably because he was dreaming, and his messed up brunette hair waving in the soft breeze. His lips were half open as if he was waiting for a magical kiss to awaken him from his slumber.

"Da Vinchi would be happy if you posed for him." He whispered.

Veneziano felt guilt for what he was about to do, but he had no other choice. Trying to remember everything Ludwig taught him when confronting an enemy, he straighten his back and took a deep breath. Then he took a step backwards and kicked the greek with his boot right in the face, just like a goalkeeper would kick a soccer ball. Greece's head violently flounced to the side and his teal eyes shot wide open, but he didn't make any sound. Instead, he slowly turned his head and looked up at Italy with a gaze full of surprise and confusion. Italy gave him a deep cut and blood was running down his cheek.

"Huh?"  
>"GRECIA(1)! I COMMAND YOU TO LEAVE AND LET ME PASS!" The taller nation was getting up.<br>"What did you say...?" Veneziano noticed that he was glaring at him and took a step back.  
>"I-I said Grecia, I command..."<br>"What have you done?" With eyes filled with anger and unspoken threats he started marching towards him.  
>"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, DAMN YOU!"<br>"Whaaaaaah!" The smaller man turned around and ran.

* * *

><p>Riiiiiing... Riiiiiiiing... Click<p>

"Germany! Germany! I woke up Greece and he is really pissed! He's after me! Please help me!"  
>From distance in phone "Get back here, vlaka fratello(2)! I'll kill you!"<br>"Whaaaaaaaaah! He found me! Gotta run!"  
>Beeeeeeeeeeeep...<p>

* * *

><p>'Pant-Pant. Can't take this any longer... The borderline! Yes! If I manage to get back in my territory I'll be safe! Just a bit more...'<br>Right then, the greek grabbed the iron cross from his back and swang it.  
>"AERA(3)!" He shouted and threw it to the italian. He was hit right on the head and the blow knocked him blacked out for a few moments. When he came to and opened his eyes, Heracles was kneeling over him, pinning his shoulders down. He was breathing heavily. They were both exhausted.<p>

"I surrender! Please don't kill me... I have relatives in Athens. Please..."  
>"Why are you doing this, Italy?" His voice and face seemed angry but also hurt. "Why are you provoking me?"<br>The smaller man looked into his eyes with his own filled with tears.  
>"He-Heracles, mi dispiace(4). My boss made me do it."<br>The greek looked at him perplexed.  
>"I would never want to hurt you! Really! I m-mean... you know me, right?" Heracles eyes were filled with sadness but also relief.<br>"I know." He hid his face in the others neck.  
>"I know... Veneziano... is not a bully." whispered The warm breath that was brushing his ear and neck gave goosebumbs down the spine of the italian.<br>Instinctively, he put his hands around the greek and embraced him in order to comfort him, making the other to raise his head.  
>His teal eyes were soft. Veneziano gently wiped the blood off the tall man's flushed cheek with his sleeve and noticed that he was slowly leaning down to kiss him.<br>"Heracles..." he hissed and closed his eyes.

Their lips were only a couple of centimeters apart when Greece noticed a german boot about to kick his face,  
>'just like a goalkeeper kicks a soccer ball...'<p>

* * *

><p>translation:<p>

(1)Grecia: Greece (in italian)

(2)vlaka fratello: stupid brother (The first word is greek and the second italian. It's how greeks used to call italians during ww2. I think it's kinda cute... but that's just me.)  
>(3)Aera: Air (Greeks shouted this when they'd attack.)<br>(4)Mi dispiace: I'm sorry

_**So there... Italy and Germany like playing soccer. It might continue... if there is anyone interested, that is...**_

_**Please review but be gentle (the author is sensitive). Here, I baked cookies for you...**_


End file.
